The power of friendship
by LivingInMyDreams
Summary: TV show based. CB futur fic. Contains all characters. S/D J/N Chuck and Blair return from their long absence. What will it take for them to forgive Nate for what he did to them, their together and happy yet, Nate is alone.
1. Return of the Queen

**Spotted: B and C back in town at the same time. Coincidence? No such thing. Where have they been, what have they **

**been doing and why did they leave? I'll be the first to find out and you know it. First thing on our beautiful brunette's **

**list of to do's, dropping some major green at Sak's. Careful B, some of that "clothing" might be qualified as sinful.**

Blair impatiently taped her fingers on the counter. _How long does it take to get some service here? _She had been waiting for the

sales lady for what seemed like hours for Blair, but it had only been five minutes. Anyone else would have been completely

patient but this is Blair were talking about, a former Waldorf, and high society doesn't wait in lines. She was so fed up, she had

forgotten how rude people were in New York, they wouldn't be able to separate the rich from the poor even if it came to slap

them in the face.

"Excuse me?" Blair taped the shoulder of the sales lady who was supposed to be tending to her, annoyed.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a minute Ms. Waldorf, I just have to tend to this

customer."

_I don't think so. Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?_ Blair couldn't take

waiting anymore, she was about to walk out of the store when the sales lady finally made her way to the cash with the multitude

of stuff Blair was buying. Blair pulled out her credit card and the sales swiped it and handed her the copy she had to sign. Blair

signed, not just any signature, she always took the time for curly Q'S, she was very proud of who she was…

"Thank you."

Blair turned to leave, but then she added,

"Oh, and that's Blair Bass, not Waldorf, Blair Bass."

She made sure to pronounce the last name very loudly and clearly so everyone would understand. She was dumbstruck that the

news hadn't spread like wildfire. _I suppose Gossip Girl's eyes and ears aren't as big as I thought._ The sales lady gave her the

exact look Blair had wanted, oh my god.

**I promised you I'd be the first to know and I am. Well second, after**_**shopgirl91**_** who dutifully reported back to me. Catch **

**this one Upper East Sider's, B & C left town a year ago to tie the knot. Can you say scandal? What will N think, and **

**what about S? Oh, B how I've missed you. My web page has been almost blank since you left. **

**You know you love me XOXO **

–_**Gossip Girl**_


	2. Rage of the King

Thank you so much for all your comments! I'm doing my best to write as quickly as I can, but with Christmas exams I'm really busy. Keep leaving feedback!

* * *

Is was a fresh Saturday afternoon and Nate was very busy. Him and a stunning blonde girl were making out in each other's arms

on the couch. Nate was lying on top of her, and she had her legs wrapped around him, and her hands were tugging at the small of

his back, their lips were glued together as they kissed passionately. Suddenly the girls phone started vibrating, she sighed and

pulled away from Nate.

"Ugh…they'll call back… Let it ring."

He said as he tried to catch her lips in his again.

"It might be my brother, and if he knew what I was doing now, well…"

She teased as she pulled her phone out of her jean pocket. She flipped it open; to realize it's was only a text message from Gossip

Girl. She read it quickly.

"Oh my god!"

She gasped as she abruptly turned her and Nate over and sat on his lower stomach. She made weird noises as she scrolled threw

the webpage.

"You won't believe this Nate. I can't believe it!"

"What?"

She handed him her phone, and he read the webpage. If she had been at all insecure, she would have worried about the hurt look

on her boyfriends face, but she knew he was upset about his ex-best friend not even bothering to tell him he was getting married

and not about the girl he had once believed to love. Nate lay there under the girl he had really fallen for and wished he had his

best friend back. He started to tear when he thought back to the last time he talked to Chuck.

"_Chuck!"_

_Nate ran after Chuck, trying desperately to get him to listen to him. It wasn't working because Chuck quickened his stride. He _

_had a cruel look on his face._

"_Chuck, please!"_

_Chuck stopped abruptly. He turned quickly with anger in is eyes, to face Nate. He didn't want to make a scene in the middle of _

_Central Park, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. _

"_Oh, right. Chuck isn't capable of feeling. He's just used her and then dumped her in the trashcan. Oh, wait. You did that. _

_Oops." _

_He said mockingly. He took a step forward and looked straight in Nate's eyes. He didn't blink or flinch. He spoke sternly. _

"_I'm going to make this very clear, you and me were over. Done. If I never see you again, that's fine with me. What you did, it's_

_unacceptable, and it's unforgivable. Not just to me, but to her. Your nothing of a best friend, you don't even qualify as a human_

_being. Now get out of my face before I give you another black eye. Now."_

_Chuck walked off and left Nate standing there, hurt. _

Nate was called back to the real world when Jenny gave him a small kiss on the forehead. She snuck into the nook his shoulder

created and lay their trying to transfer all the love she could in her touch.

**Spotted: J comforting her beau over ice cream in central park. We know what that means; the cat is out of the bag. Oh **

**well, B. You never knew how to keep secrets anyways. **

**Theory: We all remember last years fist fights and shouting matches between resident hotties, N & C. Although I have **

**no proof, I have a hunch that these little brawls had something to do with C ditching NYC and then B followed him, only **

**days later. To get away, or to run after a lost lover? And we all know that my hunches are always right. Till next time, **

**XOXO. **

**-Gossip Girl**


	3. Exile of the begger

Thank you so much for your support. I am writing as quickly as I can!

* * *

Blair Bass walking trough the lobby of the Palace Hotel, behind her were three doormen, scurrying to keep up with her, carrying

all of her shopping bags. Someone of them looked as if they were about to fall over under the weight. She got in the elevator and

they followed, and pushed the pent house button. She tapped her foot impatiently as people got in an out of the elevator, the one

inconvenience of living on the top flour. She crossed her arms, waiting. Nonetheless she was in a good mood, she was quite sure

her plan had gone out perfectly. As she was leaving Sak's she was sure she saw the annoying cashier snap a picture of the

signature on her bill, and text message it somewhere. She smiled, no double to Gossip Girl, exactly what she had been hoping

for. She wanted people to find out, she wanted them to talk about it, but she certainly didn't want them thinking she was an

attention whore, that's why she had left her cushion cut, 6 carat, Harry Winston, solitaire diamond on her nightstand, because

wearing that in public before an announced marriage, was just looking for trouble. She had to seam somewhat discreet. She

finally arrived to the top flour, and unlocked the door to Chuck's suite. She dropped her purse on the table, and slipped out of her

coat, pulled of her scarf and then she turned to the doormen.

"You can leave those in the living room."

As she spoke, Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; he placed his chin on her shoulder, and

breathed in the smell of her hair. _She is so beautiful._ He thought to himself, he cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her hair still

perfect despite the wind. She leant back into him, and held his hands to her his, and smiled. The warmth that their body's shared

could not be mistaken. They were in love. Head of her heals, do anything for her/him, jump in front of a bus, move half way

around the world, live in a cardboard box if it make's you happy in love. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his

neck. She just looked in to his eyes, full of love. Chuck pulled something out of his pocket.

"You left something here this morning, if I didn't know better, I would think you didn't want people knowing about us."

He had a grin on his face, as he slipped Blair's ring onto her finger. She knew he was joking, but she still decided to calm his

inner jealousy. She pulled out her phone, and clicked around for a few seconds. She then handed it to him. She knew he didn't

read Gossip Girl; he didn't care what people thought of him, or about their stupid lives, so he didn't care who slept with whom,

and when. He read through the page she showed him and smirked.

"That's my girl, been married a month, and she's already burning holes in my pocket."

He teased. She responded by kissing him passionately and then replicating with that witty banter than he loved, she teased back.

"I could buy myself a Hermes tote every day of the rest of our lives, and we would still die rich. Plus, you know I only married

you to be stinking rich."

He laughed and surprised her by picking her up and spinning her around him, she giggled like the schoolgirl she still was and

locked her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his were on the small of her back supporting her, and

they began kissing, softly, gently at first but grabbing for more as they continued. If it hadn't been for the doorbell ringing and

someone knocking on the door like a crazy person, they probably would have had sex, right they're on the marble floors.

"Blair, open up it's me! Come on! BLAIR!"

Serena pounded on the door. Dan was laughing at his girlfriend violence towards the door, for separating her from her best

friend. On the other side of the door, Blair jumped off Chuck, to his dismay, let out a cry of joy, and ran to open the door for

Serena. She unlocked it as fast as she could.

"Ahhh!!!!"

In a mess of hair and kisses and hugs, the girls giggled, and managed to fit several days worth of talking into a few seconds.

Serena crushed Blair in an embrace, Blair crushed Serena.

"Oh my god!"

She fingered Blair's gigantic engagement ring and then Blair smiling like an infant on Christmas grabbed for her friend again.

They stood their hugging, until finally they separated. Not noticing the awkward way their men were looking at them. Dan went

up to Chuck, gave him a quick man hug and stated.

"So this is what I signed up for, getting my eardrums popped."

Chuck smirked and started conversion with Dan about their year on opposite end of the world. Chuck about Europe, and Blair,

and Blair, and Blair. Dan about him with Serena, New York, the latest scandal that he hadn't paid attention to, but was sure Blair

could fill him in on. They joked about this and that. You would have never thought that Dan had brought a fist to Chucks face a

little less then two years ago. IN the background, the girls were still babbling like baboons.

"Oh my god, I've missed you like crazy!"

"Me too! I have so much to tell you!"

They kept up their delighted talking and made their way into the kitchen where Blair was preparing coffee. She noticed the

absence of Chuck and Dan. She was about to call for them when Serena stopped her. She pulled out her phone and showed Blair

the last paragraph that Blair had skipped earlier today. Blair sighed.

"You didn't tell Dan, did you…"

"No… I couldn't, he would freak out, I mean, he so protective of her, and I was kind of hoping it would blow over."

"Well considering the amount of time it took Nate to break of with the last person he didn't love, I'd say you shouldn't be hoping

for much."

As they spoke Dan and Chuck entered the kitchen.

"We were thinking we could go for a real coffee, considering Blair's taste like… Well, I just won't talk about it, and then for a

walk? It's almost Christmas, and normally you girls freak out every year over the pretty lights in the windows."

Chuck said mockingly. Blair made stuck out her tongue at Chuck,

"At least my coffee taste better than your eggs and bacon!"

Her and Serena cracked up laughing as they made a run for it. Out of the kitchen, and got their coats, hats, gloves and scarves on

as quickly as possible. Blair didn't even remember Serena taking hers off, she was too exited. Chuck and Dan got into the game;

they too dressed at the speed of light and ran for the elevators. At the end, they all came running out the Palace gasping for air.

Laughing and good spirited. They paused for a breath. Dan came and put his arm around Serena's shoulder, and Chuck around

Blair's, and Blair and Serena held hands. They walked along the street, headed to Fifth Avenue, laughing, telling each other

stories about their time apart. It started snowing, and it was beautiful, but out of the white shiny flakes, Blair's ring outshined

everything.

**Spotted: B sporting her huge diamond ring. (Not available in stores. Especially cut for her, according to sale associate, **

**who refused to reveal the phrase written on the inside of her ring and wedding band.) With C, S and D! I cannot believe **

**this. Get this upper east sider's; S was in on the whole thing. One of my top contributors sent me a picture of them **

**walking along fifth avenue, man candy carrying their Christmas buys, as if B had never left. Well, the gang is once again **

**complete, minus one. **

**Spotted: New lonely boy, N, across the street from the four best friends, looking at them walk hand in hand, hurt. **

**Apparently, the four musketeers don't care for a new member, or an old one.**


	4. Flight of the Queen

Mucas Gracias por the amazing feedback. Keep it coming, I'd like to see some ideas's, where you want this story going. I have a very general plotline, but if you want to see more of a certain couple, just say the word. Your wish is my command.

**The holidays are approaching, and the streets are just shouting out Christmas spirit. Everyone is exited for the few **

**weeks off, including yours truly; Christmas plus champagne equals scandal, and I'm just hungry for a page-turner.**

**Spotted: B and S Christmas shopping (preparing for annual Christmas bash no doubt, hope you were lucky enough to **

**score an invitation, I will be attending. Of course. ). D and C doing the same, I knew they had gotten close before C left **

**town, but Christmas shopping together? It seams that C has found a permanent replacement for N. Poor N; will he be **

**spending Christmas alone? **

Blair's eyes fluttered open; she shivered because of the cold. She turned to find the other side of the bed empty. _Where's Chuck? _

She draped the blanket around her naked body and left the bedroom in search of her husband, she found him, standing in front of

the window, staring out on New York City, he was only wearing his pajama bottoms, so she could she his muscled shoulders,

she loved them, she loved him. She advanced slowly and placed her hands around his waist, leaning her head on his back.

Relying on the pressure in between their body's to hold up the blanket. She could tell he was in deep thought just by how he was

standing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

Truthfully he was thinking about Nate, even though he could never forgive him, he still missed his best friend. Nate had been

there for seventeen years of his life; seventeen years of history don't just disappear.

"Liar."

Blair knew Chuck well enough to know he wasn't thinking about nothing. Chuck smirked; he loved how she could read him like

the cover of People magazine, as if his feelings were written across the page in big bold letters. He turned around, and the blanket

around Blair, at loss of support, fell to the ground. He grinned as he picked her up in is arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

She giggled trying to break free. They snuggled together under the sheets, her head on his chest, his arm around her. And just lay

there, lost in their thoughts.

She loved how he was with him, a completely different person. When they were in public, all he did was place his arm around

her, so people would know she belonged to him. But he never kissed her, or showed his affection. He became Chuck Bass,

womanizer. It's as if all day he was wearing a mask, and then he took it off when he got into bed with her. _It's a self defense _

_mechanism. _When they had been away, he had told her about his childhood, and she had understood why he had that brick wall

around his heart. It was fine with her, because she did the same thing. On the outside world, no one understood their relationship,

all they did was make snide comments about each other, but the outside world, never saw them holding hands under the table.

She thought back to when he had really proved his love to her, when he let a whole crowd of people see he was not just Chuck

Bass.

_They were in a small pub in Amsterdam, dancing, her arms around his neck, his on her back. Her head on his chest, he had his _

_chin rested on her head protectively. He had been thinking about this for a few days, he was sure._

"_Marry me."_

_She lifted her head in shock. Did she hear him right? No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She separated from him to _

_look in his eyes._

"_What?"_

"_Marry me."_

"_Stop joking around with me Chuck."_

"_I'm not joking. I want to marry you Blair Waldorf, I want to make you my wife."_

_He had said it clearly, without flinching. She stood there, dumbstruck, she was screaming yes in her mind. But she couldn't _

_articulate the words. So he got up on the mini karaoke stage and started to speak._

"_Blair Waldorf, I love you. And if it take a cheesy annoying love song to get you to marry me, than I'll sing you a cheesy _

_annoying love song. Hell, I'll sing you fifty of them if that's what it takes."_

And he had, sung her a cheesy annoying love song, never separating his eyes from hers, he had belted away to secret smile like

the cheesy guy in the movies did at the window of his loved one. He sung his heart away, and she stood there, watching him,

tears rolling down her cheeks, and she nodded, continuously and smiled, she couldn't stop nodding, laughing, with tears

streaking down her cheeks. And when he finished, he ran at her, and she ran at him, and had caught her in his arms, and spinned

her around before kissing her passionately. Everyone in the pub had started cheering, clapping. And they stood their, smiling

uncontrollably at each other, their eyes filled with love.

And then he has said.

"You take care of my heart Blair Waldorf, it's very delicate."

And then she had said.

"You can start calling me Blair Bass."

So as they lay their thinking about the months they had spent together in Europe, Chuck kissed Blair's forehead and said.

"You take care of my heart Blair Bass, it's very delicate."

* * *

Dan and Serena were sitting in Starbucks sipping their coffees, talking joyfully, when Nate walked in. He spotted them, and

immediately turned around and walked right back out the door.

"I'll be right back Dan."

Serena ran after Nate and stopped him on the sidewalk.

"Nate. How are you doing?"

He responded snidely,

"How do you think I'm doing? My mom and dad just got divorced, dad's living with his brother, broke, somewhere in Texas,

and my mom is an alcoholic. I lost my three best friends, and got replaced by brooklyn boy sitting over there, who I'm surprised

hasn't beat me up yet for screwing his sister."

"Nate… I'm sorry…"

She was sorry, for taking sides, and leaving Nate alone, but she had had to, after what he did, Blair had needed her. She spoke

again.

"Dan doesn't know about you and Jenny."

"Oh, that would explain things... Look I got to go…"

Serena pulled something out of her pocket, an envelope.

"Here, you should come. It wouldn't be the same with out you. You know they'll forgive you eventually."

"I doubt it."

He sighed and took the envelope and walked away.

"_Blair! I'm here! Where are you?"_

_Blair was lying in the fetal position in the corner of her room sobbing._

"_Oh, Blair, hunny, I'm so sorry!"_

_She got on the floor and lied next to Blair._

"_And the worst part about it is, I have no idea where to find him, he could be in fucking China, or Australia!"_

_She sobbed. Serena tried to comfort her, when her phone ringed. She picked it up. It was her mom who spoke on the line._

"_I spoke to Bart, he said Chuck took off to Paris and is staying in one of his hotel's their, Bart's plane is waiting for Blair at JFK._

_Get her packed."_

"_Thanks mom."_

_She hung up._

"_Luckily for you, I know where he is."_

_Blair looked up in hope. Serena helped her get up, got her packed. She gave her a pair of oversized glasses, and a scarf to wrap _

_around her head. She needed to get out of New York without out the whole world knowing. She called a cab, and accompanied _

_Blair to the airport. And as her mom promised, the Bass jet was waiting there on standby. Serena watched as the plane took off _

_and smiled. Her phone rang. It was Nate. She stood their watching Blair's plane in the air. She let the phone ring._

**Spotted: S and lonely boy in front of Starbuck's. S hands lonely boy an envelope, he walks away, she stands their **

**thinking, wind blowing her golden locks. END SCENE. How heartbreaking. Tear, tear.**

**C seen in Tiffany's buying quite expensive ornaments and at the market picking out a rather large tree and a turkey. **

**Seems like C is finally going to have a real Christmas by the fireplace with family. How cute. **

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	5. The popper's Outburst

**Happy Holidays upper-east sider's! Tonight's the night we're all looking forward to, the Bass bash, you know I'll be **

**there, will you? The thought on my mind, will this year's bash even compare to last years? **

"Chuck! Wake up! The maids have to make that bed!"

Blair whipped a cushion at her husband angrily. She had a clipboard in her hands, a pencil behind her ear, it was noon, and the

Christmas Eve party started at nine, what was he pulling, still in bed?! She tapped her new black stilettos impatiently.

"Hmhnnn…"

He sat up and ruffled his hair sexily like he always did in the morning. _I love it when he does that._ She had half a mind drop her

clipboard, and make passionate love to him right now. But the party had to be organized, so she pushed her lust aside.

Meanwhile, Chuck got out of bed, zombyish. He walked into the bathroom, and before going in to the shower he stuck his head

out of the door and gave Blair a naughty look,

"Come and join me?"

She smiled, but played hard to get.

"No, I'd rather not. Hurry up, I need help making sure this party goes smoothly."

He ran after her in his boxers, grabbed Blair's thighs and kissed her passionately; she placed her hands on his bare skin, and

fought not to give in to her attraction. Finally pulling away, he gave her his bad boy smile and whispered into her hear, sending

shivers down her spine.

"Morning."

He turned and strode the bathroom. He knew she wanted him. That was enough to make him the happiest man in the world.

* * *

Serena leaned against the bar, and caught the bartender's attention with her fingers.

"Just a water please."

Blair came and leaned next to her. The bartender handed Serena her drink. She turned her attention to Blair.

"Did you invite him?"

"Yep. He's over there."

She nodded her head to the corner of the room that was ravishingly decorated, tinsel, mistletoe, and lights hanging everywhere.

There were four Christmas trees, decorated simply, and the furniture in the suite had been replaced with a huge bar, and the DJ's

table. Two of the corners of the room had chairs and couches for people to sit on.

"Good."

Serena smiled.

"You know you're a good person Blair, you really are. Forgiving him. It's just going to take Chuck a little longer. A lot of things

were said, even if they weren't meant."

"I know… It's just… Look at him, he' so lonely."

"He's got Jenny."

"Ya… I guess so."

Blair sighed, she looked at Nate who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. He was watching Jenny dance with

another guy. Serena had warned him that Dan didn't know, so he couldn't start dancing with her in the middle of the party, no

matter how bad he wanted to kiss her right now.

He took the drink in his hand, downed it and made his way to Jenny. _Screw it. _She saw him coming, and smiled. She excused

herself from the boy who was currently trying to hit on her, and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. She looked in to his eyes,

and hers sparkled with joy.

"I was wondering how long it would take you…"

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put his chin on her head. Over at the bar, Blair and Serena had sat down on the

stools, and were chatting away. Dan came up behind them and sat next to Serena.

"Hey. Have you seen my sister?"

"Ya, she was on the dance floor last time I saw her, dancing with Nate."

She hadn't thought before she spoke, Blair kicked her under the table.

"Ow."

She said as she turned to Blair, and Blair gave her a, keep your mouth shut before I slap you look. Luckily Dan didn't think

anything of it.

"I never understood why she was so nice to him, she knows what he did, the jackass."

Dan never liked Nate in the first place, but when he had betrayed his best friend, and completely used his ex-girlfriend to get his

dad out of jail, he immediately took Chuck side, and had actually been the one to give him his second black eye.

"_Chuck!"_

_Nate ran after Chuck, trying desperately to get him to listen to him. It wasn't working because Chuck quickened his stride. He _

_had a cruel look on his face._

"_Chuck, please!"_

_Chuck stopped abruptly. He turned quickly with anger in is eyes, to face Nate. He didn't want to make a scene in the middle of _

_Central Park, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. _

"_Oh, right. Chuck isn't capable of feeling. He's just used her and then dumped her in the trashcan. Oh, wait. You did that. _

_Oops." _

_He said mockingly. He took a step forward and looked straight in Nate's eyes. He didn't blink or flinch. He spoke sternly. _

"_I'm going to make this very clear, you and me were over. Done. If I never see you again, that's fine with me. What you did, it's _

_unacceptable, and it's unforgivable. Not just to me, but to her. Your nothing of a best friend, you don't even qualify as a human _

_being. Now get out of my face before I give you another black eye. Now."_

_Chuck walked off and left Nate standing there, hurt. Serena showed up and stood behind Nate, Dan followed Chuck. Nate was _

_hurt but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He ran up in front of Chuck, and faced him._

"_I'm not the only bad guy in the story, not the only traitor, like you call me. You slept with her twenty minutes after we broke up. _

_Instead if coming to see if I was ok, you were screwing my ex-girlfriend in the back of your limo. You can't tell me I'm a bad _

_friend. While I was trying to get over the fact that my Dad attempted suicide you where out buying her 30 thousand dollar _

_necklaces and trying to make her forget me. You're pissed at me for trying to save my dad, he's my dad, my family, I would do _

_anything for him and you know that! It's my fault your father hates you!"_

_Chuck step forward, and looked straight into Nate's eyes, the rage coming out of him was astronomical, he blew up. He punched _

_Nate right across the jaw, and Nate fell to the ground. He screamed at him so loud, the people in their apartments stuck their _

_heads out the windows._

"_I tried to explain to you, that I was sorry, I tried to make you understand how I felt, that I wasn't just playing games, and you _

_punched me! You didn't even care! You knew I was in love with her, you knew! But you just had to get what you wanted and you _

_didn't care if I got hurt along the way! That's the difference between you and me. You would do anything for your family, but I _

_would do anything for you! You are my family. You were everything I had! I actually tried to convince myself that you loved her _

_more than I did, and that it was better off that way! I was ready to give up the girl I loved for you to be happy, I was ready to _

_give her to you! But I was wrong, you don't love her, you would rather be with mystery blonde from around the corner!"_

_He stopped to take a breather, it was snowing, and the wind was blowing, so he was quite sure only them four had heard the _

_entire content of what he said. He didn't want the entire population of New York talking about how bad boy Chuck was in love. _

_Serena fell to her knees next to Nate, she whispered to him._

"_Just get out of here Nate, he'll come around."_

_She helped him get up. He clutched his left cheek, blood trickling down his chin. He spoke to her without whispering; he didn't _

_care if they heard him._

"_I'm not going to take this Serena, what I did wasn't that bad, I was killing two birds with one stone, you knew he would hurt her _

_ten times more than I did, you didn't like them together either. The minute they started dating, she relapsed like ten times."_

_Chuck was standing their panting from screaming at Nate, Dan by his side. This time it was Dan who spoke up._

"_Just get out of here man, leave while you still have a shred of dignity."_

_Nate glared at Dan. Who the hell does he think he is? He was so pissed off, he didn't even stop to think about what he was _

_saying, he stared at Chuck in the eyes. All in the same he was careful not to say Jenny, he didn't need Dan off at him too._

"_It doesn't matter, that you figured me out, that you saw me with mystery blond, Blair is never going to believe you anyways. I've _

_got her wrapped around my finger like a red Christmas bow, so just move on to your next infatuation."_

_This time Dan was the one who couldn't take it anymore. He punched Nate square in the eye, and Nate fell back, but this time _

_there was no Serena to help him get back up again. She couldn't believe he had just said that._

_She put her hand on Dan's shoulder, and motioned to Chuck._

"_Let's get out of here."_

Dan spoke again.

"In fact, I never understood why you are so nice to him."

Serena turned on her bar stool to Dan, and leaned in to give him a kiss. She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd of

people on the dance floor, and out the door. The hallway was dark, but the minute Serena stuck her head out the door she could

make out Nate's and Jenny's figure making out in the hallway. She turned around quickly and pushed Dan back into the room.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as she tried to explain…

"I decided it would be, um, rude to ditch the party."

She tried to push him further threw the door so she could shut it behind her. But Dan had known Serena long enough to know

she was lying, he stuck his head out of the doorway and as she expected he freaked out.

"What the fuck!? Get off her!"

He pushed Serena out of the way and was about to pull Nate off Jenny, but Serena pulled him back.

"Dan! Come on just leave them alone."

"The hell I'm going to leave him alone with her, wait…"

He turned to face Serena, hurt in his eyes.

"You knew about this!?"

His hurt turned in to anger as he jabbed his finger at his sister who was fixing her skirt… She came up behind and tried to reason

with him.

"Danny…"

"No!"

He screamed at her and then looked at Serena.

"I can't believe this."

Nate joined the argument. He tried to protect Serena.

"Look man, Serena had nothing to do with-"

Dan cut him off, he punched him in the cheek, and Nate fell on his ass.

"God, I am so fed up of getting sucker punched by you!"

Nate got back up and punched Dan back, and in seconds they were rolling on the ground trying to fit another punch in. Serena

and Jenny stood there, with the other onlookers who had gathered around; Jenny had tears in her eyes. Chuck showed up with

his arm around Blair,

"What the hell is going on here?"

He spotted the two men on the ground and he left Blair, who was trying to get an explanation out of Serena, in the doorway. Just

as Dan was about to knock out Nate, Chuck pulled him off Nate, and gave him to another onlooker to hold him back. He stuck

out his hand to Nate, who took it, and helped him up. Nate straightened his cloths.

"Thanks."

"I still hate you. I just didn't want you ruining my party; so don't take this as me forgiving you. I don't know what you're doing

here, but just get out of my hotel before I'm the one dislocating you jaw."

Chuck gave Nate the cold shoulder, put his hand on Dan's shoulder and led him back into the suite. Everyone else followed but

Serena, Blair and Jenny, who stood there looking at Nate; tears in his eyes. He looked up at Jenny, who wasn't trying to hide her

tears any more; she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went back into the party with Serena.

Blair stayed. He had that broken look on his face that used to make her croon over him, but not anymore, she never made the

same mistake twice. She gave him such a cold look; it would have frozen over hell, and then poured her drink on him. She turned

and walked into the suite, and shut the door behind her.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

_She smirked and handed her empty margarita glass to Serena, who stood awestruck at her side. She couldn't believe Blair was _

_going to start such a scene, it was Christmas Eve, and they were at the annual Bass party, even though Chuck Bass had boarded _

_a flight to Paris an hour before. He was heartbroken, he had tried to convince her that Nate had been playing her the whole _

_time, to get his father out of jail, and to separate them, but she had sent him away._

"_You have me wrapped around your finger like a Christmas bow right?" _

_Nate stood there, and he was actually sincere when he said it,_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Blair stood there with tears in eyes._

"_Ya, well, sorry is not going to bring him back. He's your best friend. How could you? Not just to me, but to him? He's you best _

_friend."_

_By this time, Blair had tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran out the door and into the elevator, crying. She had ruined _

_everything, he had actually loved her, had wanted to be with her, and Nate had snapped his finger's and got her back. How _

_could she have been so stupid, so naïve, as to go after that fairytale, when Chuck was so much better than prince charming? _

**Spotted: N and D, fist fighting on the flour of the Palace hotel. C comes to the rescue, just to make it clear he has no **

**sympathy for N. Who were they fighting about, not B, for a change. They were fighting about lil' J. Seams it slipped her **

**mind to tell big bro about her trysts with Upper East Side hottie, N. Watch out J, if you want to be one of us, people are **

**going to talk, it's inevitable.**

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I got some messages about the timeline and I just wanted to clear things up.

Chuck and Blair left around Christmas time, which would be like episode 1x11, 1x12.

They return the next year around 2x11, 2x12.

(BabyCakes13: They finished their 12th grade in France in order to get their diplomas from the schools back in New York. Their rich, they get away with crap like that. The entire plotline so far take's course over Christmas break, so when it ends Serena and Dan will return to Dartmouth. Nate took the year off for his family problems. Chuck and Blair also took the year off and are going to start at Brown in September of what would be Season 3.)


	6. The downfall of the begger

HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT, KEEP IT COMING, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, CRITICISM MAKES ME GROW JUST AS MUCH AS PRAISE. SO HERES THE NEXT MEGA-CHAPTER. I WAS IN THE MOOD, THIS FIC IS COMING TO AN END, I ONLY PLANNED TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS. BUT I AM COMING OUT WITH A NEW BC FIC VERY SOON, I ALREADY HAVE THE PLOTLINE, AND THE FIRST 3 CHAPS, SO TOON IN.

P.S. I can't believe he actually left. Chuck, I mean, in the tv show. I'm freaking out. I hate Nate, even though, did you see Chase's muscles. Like HELLO, will you marry me? Nate's a jackass, how did he not see the 30 000 dollar necklace she was wearing while they were doing it?

* * *

"Dan…"

Serena knocked lightly on the door of their bedroom. She slowly opened the door, to find Dan lying on their bed, staring at the

ceiling. The light of the morning was flooding into their room. She lay down next to him and laid her head on his chest, wrapping

his arm around her.

"I'm sorry…"

She whispered into his ear.

"I know."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No… Yes… A little… I don't know…"

"I was going to tell you, eventually, I… I… just didn't know how."

Dan turned on to his side to look Serena in they eyes.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at him."

"Ok…"

Serena took her normal place in the nook crated by Dan's chin and chest, her arms snuggled against his high stomach, and he

wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

She spoke as she lifted her head back up to look at him. He smiled down at her and pulled her lips in to a kiss.

"I know. I know you love me, and I also know that I love you. A lot. More than a lot. I'm crazy about you, and that's why it

hurts me when you keep secrets from me. I know you do it to protect me, but you have to trust that I'll be able to deal with

anything, as long as I have you."

Serena's eyes sparkled as she regained his lips, she turned him so that she was straddling his hips, when she sat up to look in his

eyes, her long blonde hair was hanging down, brushing his face. She gave him a naughty smile.

"I think we have about half an hour before we have to be back at Blair's, and we can be late, you know?"

He smiled back, and flipped Serena onto her back playfully tugging at her lips and cloths.

* * *

Nate was strayed across the couch in his living room, the TV on, a bottle of Vodka in his hands, he was laughing at some joke

Bart Simpson made when the doorbell rang. He swayed getting up, and went to answer it. Jenny appeared at the other side of the

door, she saw in what state he was and pushed through the door past him, into the living room. It took him a while to catch of

with her actions, closing the door; he strode back to the living room.

"Jenny…!"

He said smiling. He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Look at you you're a mess! Look at this room!"

She spoke angrily pointing at the clutter of trash and empty alcohol bottles everywhere. She looked into Nate eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

His eyes gleamed, and the sadness and desperation showed clearly.

"I've lost everything."

This brought tears to her eyes. She started to fix Nate's tie and rambling to herself, fixing his shirt, redoing his buttons, standing in

front of him. Nate might have been drunk, but he wasn't stupid.

"Except you… I still have you, right?"

He said hesitantly. Jenny kept her head down, pretending to be straightening his crumpled shirt; her eyes were filled with tears.

The fear and slight anger was blatant in his voice.

"Jenny look at me. Jenny, now."

She slowly moved her head up to look into his eyes; the tears rolling down her cheeks by now.

"Why?"

No anger was left in his voice, it was pure desperation.

"I… I… My family. It's so important to me. Dan… Is my brother, and know… know that he knows, he'll never talk to me… I…

I'm so sorry, but you know this won't work."

She cried freely.

"I want, I want to be with you. I… I love you. But –"

He cut her off.

"So! Screw your brother! What about me? I'm not important to you?"

Nate started throwing bottles around the room.

"I love you! God damn it! I love you!"

His voice was full of rage, and Jenny was scared, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood their inarticulate, not knowing

how to calm him down as he continued destroying the room.

"Nate, Nate, please…"

"GET OUT!"

He screamed, and Jenny obliged, she wiped the tears from her eyes, getting as angry as him, and strode out of the room,

slamming the door behind her. Nate grabbed another bottle and started drinking; he started tearing through the drawers looking

for something.

He found the bottle of pills he had hidden from his mother, and quickly down them with the alcohol, he stumbled to the couch,

tears in his eyes.

* * *

The room was full of laughter and lavishly decorated. A Christmas tree stood tall in the corner, gleaming, and surrounded by

presents. The floor was covered in the open presents and wrapping paper. The suite smelled of cooking turkey and cranberry

sauce.

The tree was surrounded with couches, on one of them Jenny, Eric, Lily and Bart were seated all hovering over the pearl and

diamond necklace Lily had just unwrapped.

On another, Serena cuddled in to Dan, they were both drowning in presents, but they had decided to sit and watch the action, and

open them at the end.

Closest to the tree, was Mrs. Waldorf sitting next to her new husband and on the couch closest to them was Mr. Waldorf

accompanied by his man friend Ramon.

On the couch nearest Dan and Serena's, Rufus and his wife were also sitting back to watch the action, but they were really

paying more attention to their daughter, she seamed a little distraught for a Christmas day.

On another couch, Blair was sitting on Chuck's lap watching him unwrap the marvelous cashmere scarf she had bought him. He

freed it from the parcel and unraveled it to take a closer look. He smiled when he realized what it was.

"Do you actually expect me to wear this hideous thing?"

He teased. She smacked him playfully, and grabbed it so she could then wrap it around his neck.

"Yes. Your old one is getting motley and smelly."

He smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly so he whispered into her ear.

"Don't you have to check on the turkey?"

She smiled back. She got up, and announced to the room of talking and giggling guests.

"I'll be right back, going to check on the bird."

They continued their chatters and didn't take much notice when Chuck followed her. Serena grinned, and pointed them out to

Dan, they were both aware of this couples problem with PDA.

Blair was seated on the counter top, he legs wrapped around Chucks waist, her hands on his torso, his arms pulling her closer by

the small of her back, they tugged, pulled and bit at each others lips. Chuck struggled to pull a box out of one of the drawers

while staying attached to Blair. Finally she allowed them to separate and he gave her the box, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"I wanted to give it to you when we were alone, you know, so I could ravish you right after."

"Well then, you better hope I'm impressed by what's inside."

He smirked at her witty banter, as he had always called it. He stood their looking at her, in between her legs, she was still seated

on the counter, box in her hands and her head slightly tilted to the left, her hair cascading onto her shoulders, he noticed how

shiny it was, and picked up his finger to play in her curls.

"Open it."

She looked from the box, into his eyes, and then back to the box, she hesitated, almost scared to see what was inside. It was a

simple grey box, with a white ribbon. She didn't recognize the box, meaning she had never owned anything from that particular

store. She undid the ribbon and removed the velvet necklace case from inside. She cracked it open a tiny bit, and peaked in

trough the opening. She gasped and immediately let the box shut. She fought the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't…"

She looked into his smiling eyes, and she couldn't fight the tears streaming down her face. Tears of joy, he knew, but he teased

anyway. Looking at his feet, pretending to actually think she didn't like it.

"If you want… I can take it back…"

He went to take the box away.

She pulled the box away, and grasped it tightly in her two hands.

"No. I want it."

She snapped.

He smiled and looked up again.

"That's what I thought… Come on, let me put it on you."

She reluctantly let him have her precious box, and he took her hand to pull her off the counter and led her to their bedroom. She

quickly removed the small diamond pendant she was wearing and dropped it on top of her jewelry box.

He stood behind her facing the full-length mirror. She smoothed out her blue dress, waiting. He slowly opened the box and

removed the necklace from within. She removed her hair as he slid it around her neck and he did the clasp. He proceeded to

straighten it out, so it stood perfectly on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she held his hands in hers, pressing

them closer. She leaned into his body, his chin on her shoulder, and they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

It was a gorgeous cascading diamond drop necklace from Harry Winston, containing over 150 round, pear-shaped and marquise

diamonds. She had spied it under the glass the other day when she had gone in to get her engagement ring fitted, it had been a bit

to loose on her finger and she hadn't had time to fix it in Paris. She hadn't even imagined owning it, but she was just curious as to

how it would look. So she tried it on, wishing she could have, but knowing she couldn't. It was way to expensive. She knew

she'd probably get some sort of jewelry for Christmas, but never something like this. The sales person had agreed to how it fit to

her perfectly, but she was a reasonable person, you don't just go buying yourself million dollar necklaces.

Tears still streaming down her rosy cheeks, she turned to catch Chuck's lips in a gentle kiss. He knew she was pleased, because

she replaced her normal lust filled kiss, in to a love filled one, similar to the one she had given him when they got married, when

he had proposed, and when they had first reunited in Paris.

"How did you know?"

He smiled.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Mrs. Bass."

She wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't do anything to deserve this, I'm an insignificant person in this world, the most I've ever done is raise money to

save the pigeons in central park, and here I am wearing the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I've ever seen and I want to know

what drove you to spend a fortune on it for me. Why? Why did you buy it? Why did it cross your mind to lavish me in a hundred

and fifty diamonds? Why do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, when you could put this on the neck of any girl you

wanted?"

She didn't understand. Her life had always been simple, and mapped out. And these feelings she felt for Chuck, that kept

growing whenever he did something like this, they scared her. They terrified her. They were unexpected and they sure as hell

weren't on her map. She needed reassurance. She needed comfort. She had wanted the necklace, but it scared her that he actually

bought it for her, just because.

Chuck wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling, he could see the love in her eyes, and he could feel the warmth, the love, coming

from his. He knew she was insecure, and sometimes it hurt him, because to him, she was the most beautiful, the most important,

and the most deserving person in the world and he didn't get why she couldn't see that too.

"Because I love you."

Those three words were enough to explain everything, but he continued anyway.

"Because even if I could have any girl, I don't want any girl, I want you. I want you, and the way you hum all day long to the

randomnest songs, I want the way you quirk your eyebrows, or the way you love wearing heels because of the click clack

sounds. Seeing you in that necklace, or in the one I bought you for your 17th birthday, makes me happy. You might think you're

insignificant, but to me, you're the most important person in the world, I'm no one without you Blair, no one. As long as I wake

up with you in my arms every morning, it wouldn't matter if the entire world around us self destructed, because their would still

be you, and me by your side."

She cried, she shakes and sought out for his soft lips with hers, the way she kissed him, and he kissed her back, was true love.

True love that our kind rarely sees, that these two people were lucky enough to find, in its purest form. They complete each other,

complement each other, they make each other better people.

_It's raining, pouring. The streets are crowded and grey, and people are scurrying around to get from building to building, _

_covered with umbrellas and raincoats. Blair stands still in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up at the building, the rain hiding _

_her tears, she's soaked to the bone, her suitcase have been taken in the hotel hours ago, yet she stands their, frozen to the spot. A _

_few times, people stopped to see if she was ok, but she stood still, looking up, thinking, hoping, praying. _

_Upstairs, Chuck Bass is pacing his suite. Thinking about this and that, he arrived a day or so before, and hasn't been able to _

_relax since. He thinks of going outside, so he looks out the window to see it's raining, he's about to turn away, when he spots _

_someone on the sidewalk. 'No, it can't be, I'm just imagining things.' To make sure, he looks down, and double checks. And the _

_girl he spotted is still their, standing, staring into nothingness, he can't see well from this far, but he's pretty sure she's shaking, _

_he wonder's how long she's been their, is worried that she's going to get sick. 'Pull yourself together Bass, she ditched you, be a _

_man.' But his heart wins out. He calls downstairs to find out._

"_Mr. Bass, how can I help you today?"_

"_Hey, I was wondering how long that young lady in the beige coat has been standing there?"_

"_She showed up around nine and said that she was going to stay at the hotel, she gave us her credit card and luggage, and _

_informed us she'd be coming in soon. She's been standing out their ever since then, hasn't an inch. We've sent people out to get _

_her, but she refuses to move, and insists she will come in when she's ready. I'm sorry if her presence is inconvenient to you Mr. _

_Bass, we're doing everything we can."_

"_Shit…"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing… Would you please inform you bellmen to bring her luggage up to my suite, she will be staying with me."_

"_Of course Mr. Bass we will go inform her of your generosity and bring her in."_

"_No, no. No need for that, I will be getting her myself. Thank you."_

_He hung up the phone and went to get a towel in the bathroom._

_--_

"_Blair!"_

_Chuck ran trough the rain screaming he name but she didn't move, just continued staring as he wrapped the towel around her._

"_Blair, come on, get inside, your going to catch pneumonia out here!"_

_She didn't budge, not an inch. His eyes became worried. 'This is all my fault.' He tried everything to get her to move._

"_Fine then, be that way."_

_Desperate, he picked her up, wedding style and carried her trough the doorway. She finally reacted to his touch; she laid her _

_head on his shoulder. This scene was causing quite a commotion, the on lookers pointing at them, asking questions, the desk _

_clerk and a bell boy stumbled forward, surprised that the son of their boss was carrying the crazy girl who had been standing in _

_the rain._

"_Mr. Bass! Umm… Do you need a hand?"_

"_No. I need a fresh set of towels in my suite, an assortment of tea, and coffee and hot chocolate."_

_Chuck walked in to the elevator and called out to the doorman._

"_Plus, get that idiot at the desk to run to Harold's and get me a real bathrobe, the one's here are disgusting."_

_--_

_Chuck entered his suite and set Blair down, she shivered, but supported herself, still not saying anything. Out of the rain, you _

_could clearly see her tears, and the remnants of the makeup that had long since been washed away. Chuck had never seen Blair _

_looking so… so… imperfect. Her curls were always perfectly in place, not a clump visible in her lashes, her eyeliner was always _

_perfectly drawn and her cloths ironed, and in place. _

_He hated seeing her so vulnerable, but still it made him fall even more in love with her. Seeing, that she still needed someone to _

_take care of her sometimes. She wasn't Blair Waldorf, she was just Blair at this moment, and he fell in love with both, which _

_makes him… double in love?_

_He slowly peeled of her wet coat, to reveal a black party dress, the one he had seen hanging in her closet early yesterday. 'She _

_never got changed.' He unzipped it, and let it fall to the ground, soaking wet, revealing her negligee. He brought her into the _

_bathroom, and started the water in the tub. He sat her on the bathroom chair, and removed her Mary Jane's; he pulled down _

_her tights, and slid her slip of. He stood her up to remove what was left of her clothes, and placed her in the tub. He leaned down _

_on his knees to wipe away her tears, and she leaned into his chest. Sliding his finger trough her hair comfortingly, he spoke._

"_It's okay Blair. Everything's going to be ok now. I'm going to take care of you."_

_--_

_He had gotten her dressed in his pajamas, because Serena had obviously forgotten than part of her wardrobe, and carried her _

_into his bed, he than pulled the duvet over her for warmth and stuck a pillow under her head as she closed her eyes._

_He walked over to the telephone and called Serena._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. Is she ok?"_

"_She will be."_

"_Good. Have her check in with me later."_

"_No problem… Oh, and Serena? Thank you."_

"_You have nothing to thank me for, I should have trusted you from the beginning. I should have trusted my instincts. Your not so _

_bad Chuck, your not so bad."_

_She hung up._

_--_

_A few hours later Blair's eye fluttered open, they immediately found Chuck sitting on a chair that he had placed right in front of _

_her. He sat there, waiting. He saw her eyes open and sighed in relief. She said nothing for a while._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He said nothing in return. He just stared into her watery eyes._

"_Lay with me? Please. I... know… I don't deserve your kindness right now, but I need someone, someone to hold me."_

_Her voice cracked. She was a mess. 'He must think I look awful. I must look awful. He hates me. He's going to send me _

_packing.' To her surprise, he got up, and climbed onto the bed, he lay under the covers next to her, and she turned around to _

_face him._

_She found her nook. Her nook, just for her, because she was quite sure he never cuddled with any one before, she liked that, that _

_a part of him only belonged to her, even if she didn't deserve it. The nook right between his chin and chest, she laid her hands on _

_his chest. _

'_I love you. No, idiot, don't say that it will scare her away. What do I say? Do I hold her? I want to hold her. No. Don't. Bu she _

_told you to hold her. Fuck. What do I do? Good job, Chuck, you going to screw up again.' He voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Hold me."_

_He did. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other one supported her head. She was comfortable, but there was _

_something else she needed to say, needed to get of her chest._

"_I love you."_

_He smiled and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. They were truthful._

"_I love you too."_

_And than she kissed him. That kiss. The one between the two true lovers, the love filled kiss, not lust filled. Not a shred of gluttony _

_in it, just a passionate, bonding kiss._

**Spotted: N walking off the D's punch on his way home. J visiting N in the early morning, she left looking quite **

**frustrated, what is that all about? D and S arriving at B and C's Christmas morning gathering late. Remember S, he **

**knows when you've been bad or good. And I think you have been very, very naughty.**

** Merry Christmas upper-east sider's. You know you love me.**

** XOXO**

** -Gossip Girl**

* * *

You have 1 new text message.

From: Gossip Girl

Subject: What did N do now?

message:

SPOTTED - N getting pulled out of his apartment in a stretcher, unconscious. Paramedics and all. From what I heard he overdosed on NuvoFluoxetine, low grade anti depressants. Oh, oh N. What have you got yourself into now?


	7. The power of friendship

Blair and Chuck pulled up in front of the hospital in Chuck's limo. They both dashed out of the car, their party cloths still on, and

into the ER.

At the front desk, Chuck fought to find the attention of one of the nurses. Finally grabbing one he asked with a worried tone.

"Hi, I'm looking for Nate Archibald, he supposedly came in earlier this morning."

"Yes he did, you should be able to visit him in a couple hours."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"As Mr. Archibald is still minor and dependant, I can not disclose any information about him to you at the moment, seeing as you

not family. I assume you are not family?"

The nurse talked in an annoyed voice, last thing she needed was a bunch of rich teenagers bugging her while she was trying to

work.

Blair wouldn't take it; she spoke with rage, and determination in her eyes.

"Look lady, I don't know if you know who your talking to here, but three of the wings in the damn building were paid for by his

father, so you better find me a doctor who's ready to let me see Nate right now, and tell me what's going on, or I'll make sure not

only that you get fired, but that you'll have to move to Alaska to get hired in the US."

She pointed at Chuck, who just looked at the nurse with and it's true kind of smirk but he nurse didn't budge.

"I am not allowed to disclose any information by law, and you do not get special privileges because Daddy bought the hospital."

Blair fumed from the ears at the women's snide comments.

"Chuck."

Blair turned to him.

"Call your father right now."

He didn't know if his wife's ways were going to work but he played along. He pulled out he cell and dialed his father. The

secretary answered.

"Hi, can I please speak to Mr. Bass, this is his son speaking."

The secretary put him on the line.

"Father."

"This better be important Chuck, since when do you bother me at work?"

"Nate's in the hospital father, and they refuse to disclose any information. As you might know, both his father and mother are,

temporarily unavailable-"

Bart cut his son off.

"Fine, I'll deal with it."

Minutes later a doctor strode into the waiting room.

"Mr. Bass."

Chuck raised is hand and motioned to the doctor.

"Over here."

"Hello, Mr. Bass, if you and this young lady over here would follow me I can explain Mr. Archibald's predicament."

They walked along the long hallway and stopped in front of a glass window. Inside the room, Nate could be seen, hooked up the

all sort's of monitor's and tubes. A nurse was in the room removing his artificial respiration tube; apparently he didn't need it

anymore.

"Mr. Archibald was very lucky today, he was found by a maid unconscious, if she had come so much as two minutes late, he

would have died. The combination of alcohol and prescription drugs in his system were very dangerous, the mix of the two,

proved too much strain for his heart, and he went into cardiac arrest, he also had liver failure, because his liver refused to clean up

the mess he created in his body. At the moment, we're helping his liver clean out the mess, by filtering his blood, getting rid of

the drugs and alcohol. He should be fine, but we need to monitor his heart, which is still week from the shock. We also suggest

that he finds help, so that this doesn't happen again. You can go in when the nurse is finished, as you can see, he is starting to

wake up."

Blair and Chuck looked in the window; it was true Nate had opened his eyes. They rushed into the room, ignoring the nurse's

protests. Blair moved up to Nate and slapped him across the face. He was shocked to see her and Chuck, plus the fact that she

had slapped him.

"You son of bitch, stupid, asshole, jack ass… could have killed yourself, never heard about something like this… absurdity…"

She went on insulting him, poking and prodding at his stupidity. Chuck broke through.

"I swear to god Nathaniel, if you ever scare us like that again, I'll personally filter the poison into your body, and send you to

hell."

They both pulled up a chair, on either side of the bed, Blair mumbling something about immaturity and Chuck something like

'should have used cocaine, prescription drugs, ha!'

Nate smiled at his best friends, happy, feeling warm that they cared. Looking from Blair to Chuck, back to Blair, grinning at how

they never shut up. _I guess they really do deserve each other, not so bad of a match._ He interrupted their tirade.

"I'm sorry."

He had tears in his eyes. Blair took his hands in hers, smiling.

"You scared me half to death, that's what you should be sorry for. That other stuff, well, that's in the past, and as you can see-"

She flashed her wedding ring at him.

"It didn't cause that much damage."

She teased and Chuck grinned at her 'witty banter" and replied as well.

"What she said."

Nate laughed.

He looked to Chuck, smiled, and than to Blair and back to Chuck. Blair was rambling again, so Nate took the opportunity to

catch up with Chuck.

"I've missed you."

"I know you have."

"That's my Chuck, not capable of displays of emotion."

Chuck grinned, and pointed at Blair's necklace.

"That's one huge display of emotion."

"Ya, I was just wondering how many hotel's you had to mortgage for that thing."

"Actually, the profits at Victrola paid for that thing."

"Really?"

"Yep. Dad's never been prouder. Not. He still complains that I'm not serious, ran off and got married, bla, bla, bla."

They laughed together, and continued their useless conversations, as usual. At some point, Blair slid on the bed next to Nate and

fell asleep, but Chuck and Nate continued talking. Serena showed up, and started her own tirade, and then urged Chuck to take

Blair home. She would stay with Nate, since he had to stay overnight for observation. He agreed, but promised to check in, first

thing next morning. He picked up Blair, and carried her out the limo and took her home.

Chuck laid her on the bed, and started to undress himself.

"You know, you never really did ravish me like you promised."

Chuck turned, naughty look on his face, to his wife who had just woken up.

"Oh, well then, I might just have to do that now, Mrs. Bass."

He walked forward to the edge of the bed and leaned in to close in on her lips as she got to her knees on the bed. His hands

tangled in her hair, her arms around his waist.

WARNING THE FOLLOWING PART IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU JUST SKIP TO AFTER THE STARS, YOU WILL STILL UNDERSTAND THE STORY, I WROTE IT TO WORK BOTH WAYS. 

She moved her hands to his belt buckle and undid it, tossing the belt across the room. She kissed from his belly button, slowly

moving down. When she got to the edge of his pants, she unzipped them, and let them fall to the ground. She stood up on the

bed, and let him unzip her dress; it too fell in a pool around her feet. She stood there, in her undergarments, the light shining into

her hair.

Chuck was blown away by her beauty, as always, he pushed her down so she fell on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He

kissed her full on the lips, and moved, to her neck, she arched her back in pleasure, which gave him the chance to slip his arms

around her back and remove her bra. He took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it, rolling it between his teeth.

"Chuck…" 

She purred. He teased, kissing a trail of kisses down to her panty line, he blew air down her sensitive area, which made her shiver

and arch her back in pleasure, pushing herself into his face. He slipped a finger under her panties and slid them down slowly,

torturing. He entered a finger in to her wet entrance, and then two, she moaned and bucked her hips to his fingers, but he would

let her push them in more. She was fed up, she needed him. She sat up, naked, and smiled naughtily and him.

"Two can play at that game." 

She pulled him up to her lips and flipped him, so she was on top straddling his hips, she could feel the bulge grow in his boxers

as she took control. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt while grinding her hips, making him moan in pleasure. She removed his shirt,

and kissed him full on the lips, making him sigh for more, she kissed his neck, making him want more, and she tortured, just like

he did, making her own path of kisses down his chest, to his bellybutton, and then pulled his boxers off with her teeth. At that his

shaft gained full momentum. She made her way back up, sliding her finger up his foot, tickling his toes, up his calf, knee, thigh,

inner-thigh… She got to his penis, and locked eyes with his, taking it in her hands, she slowly slipped it in her mouth, making

him groan.

"Blair…" 

She smiled, she knew how to play this game, and she always won. She sat up and he locked eyes with hers, she looked beautiful,

wearing only his diamond necklace. She moved up, and caught his lips in hers, and had the same time lowering herself onto him.

He almost came just at the feeling of her inside, but held it in. She slowly started grinding her hips, and he lifted his to hers, in

sync, they rocked, moaning, and groaning, never separating their lips. He placed his hand on the small of her back and flipped

her over, and has they he landed on top of her, his penis pushed in further, and she screamed his name, she wrapped her arms

around his neck, her legs around him, and bucked her hips to meat his trusts, moaning.

He kissed her, passionately, on the lips, on the neck, and he thrust deeper and faster, and harder.

"Chuck…" 

He let in a last trust and she came, shuddering around him, making him come as well, and they lay there, in each other's arms.

After love making like that, they fell soundly asleep, connected.

**Spotted: Lonely boy, not so lonely again. What is it with this lonely thing not sticking? B and C seen rushing to the side **

**of N, followed by S and eventually D, do make sure he's ok. C seen carrying B into their apartment building, she was **

**asleep in his arms. How cute. She was sporting one humongous diamond necklace, presumably from hubby. I wish I had **

**a sugar daddy like that.**

**Till next time, XOXO**

**-Gossip Girl**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST, CALLED: WHO WE ARE NOW, WHO WHE WILL BE IN THE FUTUR. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT STAY TOONED FOR "THE DIFFERENCE BEETWEEN LOVE AND LUST: WANT AND NEED." ANOTHER BC FANFIC, COMING SOON TO A WEBSITE NEAR YOU. LOL. PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK SO I CAN MAKE MY NEXT FIC BETTER WITH YOUR ADVICE. THANX AGAIN, XOXO.**


	8. Who we are know, who we will be

A few months had passed and everything at slowly gotten back to normal. Chuck and Nate were best friends again, but this time

they added another character Dan, to their late night party sessions. Serena and Blair, laughed and shopped like always, and

sometimes they allowed Jenny to tag along, because she had gotten back together with Nate.

It was a normal Sunday morning; Blair and Chuck were laying in bed, in each other arms._Shit, shit, shit. _Blair was extremely

worried, she didn't know how to give Chuck her news. She didn't know how to say it. Chuck sensed her weird state, her heart

beating slightly faster. She didn't even know he see felt about it, how could she expect him to react well?

"What's wrong?"

He said pulling her to lie on top of him. He brought his hands to the small of her back, and she brought hers to his chest. She

looked into his eyes, lovingly.

"I..."

He smiled at her hesitatingly and moved his hands to sweep her strands if hair out of her face.

"I'm pregnant."

She breathed in waiting for his reply. She was scared, it was true that she wasn't even sure how she felt about it, she didn't know

what to expect from him. His expression was blank at first. He just laid their thinking.

Slowly a smile came to his lips, he flipped Bair onto her back, his nose met with hers, their eyes locked together, he smiled, a

genuine smile. He brought his hands to her stomach, as she ruffled and straightened his hair. He kissed her lips and slowly moved

down to lay his head on her still flat stomach. He look up and spoke softly.

"Mrs. Bass, I don't know about you, but I think you just made me the happiest man alive."

She grinned,

"No, I made you the happiest man alive when I married you."

"So now I'm like double happy."

His lips kissed her belly and he spoke to it.

"Hi, their, mini B…"

She pulled him up to her face to kiss him, and cradled her own stomach.

"Or mini C…"

Chuck sat up against the headboard, and she sat up against him, his arms caressing her stomach.

* * *

Blair was in the kitchen when she heard the door shut in the hallway. _Daddy's home. _She smiled. She had been baking, she was

wearing an apron, which she seldom wore, but it was her little girl's birthday and she would do anything for her.

She turned to her daughter who was getting down from her chair, where she had been stationed coloring, smiling. Blair watched

as her brown curls disappeared trough the doorway. She followed and leaned against the doorway watching Chuck lay his coat

on the chair in the front hallway. He turned and smiled as the mass of brown hair ran at him. She thought about the almost

eight years together, and smiled. He had only grown more handsome, his hair staying messy and unmanageable. Her daughter

might have gotten her hair, but she had inherited his adorable nose, and eyes.

"Daddy!"

"My angel!"

He bent down and caught the little girl in his arms, and as he got back up he spinned her around, listening to her angelic voice

giggling. He loved his daughter more than anything; she was his world, a part of him and his wife, running around causing chaos.

He held her against him, and faced his wife; he made his way towards her, smiling. She was just as beautiful, more beautiful than

when he had first fell in love with her, dancing on the stage at Victrola.

He caught her lips in a kiss and rubbed his nose against hers, standing with their daughter between them. The little angel looked

up at her Daddy and put her arms around his neck.

" I want to go color."

"Okay angel."

He put her down and she ran back to her chair.

Chuck took advantage of her absence to grab his wife's waist and lift her into a spin as well. She giggled.

"Chuck! Put me down!"

He obliged, but caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands pulling her into him by holding her back that arched backwards,

while holding his face to hers.

Chuck whispered into Blair's ear.

"Hi mommy."

She smiled and whispered back.

"Hi daddy."

Not once in eight years had their passion wavered, they were as in love as when they first met, and it was is if Blair took his

breath away every time he saw her, and has if Chuck had her heart on a golden chain around his neck.

Meanwhile, their little girl sat on her chair coloring. She turned to her puppy, which was snuggled in the corner; she had received

him for Christmas.

Sam and Michaela had also received one, but theirs was black and came from their mommy and daddy, her auntie Serena and

uncle Dan.

Katy, her other cousin hadn't wanted one, instead she got a horse. Uncle Nate had explained to her, that some people just like

other animals.

She smiled as she remembered the necklace uncle Nate had given to her auntie Jenny. It was sparkly. She hoped she could get

something like that when she was older.

She spoke joyfully to her puppy as she spied her Mommy and Daddy kissing each other.

"My Mommy and Daddy really love each other. They have to, because they couldn't have gotten me if they didn't. Auntie

Serena says that to get a baby, you really have to love each other. Her mommy, Grandma Lily say so too. So if they both say it, it

must be true. My mommy says that soon were going to get a new baby in the family, so that means that that they still love each

other lots or else we wouldn't get him, were going to name him Bart, just like grandpa."

She continued rambling, while coloring in the red heart she had drawn on the piece of paper in front of her. She tilted her head

from side to side while talking non-stop.

"Mommy says grandpa Bart is in heaven, because were only allowed to stay on the world for an amount of time. When that time

is finished we go to heaven with all the other peoples who were here before. She says when my time is up, I'll be able to see

grandpa Bart again, and he'll be in heaven waiting to see me again. She says that from heaven, he can see me, and make sure

nothing happens to me. I'm sad grandpa Bart's time became over, because now Daddy isn't home as much. Mommy says that

Daddy not only has to do his job but has to do grandpa Bart's job now too. Grandma Lily is sad too, she misses Grandpa Bart.

I have a big family, and your part of it. Uncle Eric is having a baby too. His wife Sarah is really pretty, she's very nice. I only met

her last year when they got married. Grandma Waldorf, like I call her, says that Sarah is a doctor, she helps get the baby's. I don't

where she gets them. My mommy says you have to be very smart to help get the baby's, to be a doctor. I want to be a doctor, so I

can help get the baby's."

She stopped talking as her parents entered the kitchen, holding hands. She smiled as he Dad whispered something into her

Mom's ear. She couldn't hear what he said.

"You and our little angel are doing a good job."

Blair smiled and whispered back.

"At what?"

"Taking care of my heart."

La fin


End file.
